


That's Beautiful

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim thinks about his senses





	That's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'sight'

That's Beautiful

by Bluewolf

For Jim Ellison, his senses were a mixed... not always blessing. Scent, in particular, was often unpleasant. Even an apparently pleasant scent, like a perfume, was sometimes so strong that he found it unpleasant. And, seriously, he often wondered why people found it necessary to douse themselves in perfume, cologne, aftershave... or use scented soap. He had an enhanced sense of smell... but he often wondered if a lot of people had virtually no sense of smell.

Yes, he appreciated the smell of food cooking - much of the time; though even that was sometimes overpowering, depending on how much spice - and what spice - had been added to 'flavor' it.

Taste - again, while bland was sometimes too bland, he appreciated subtle flavors; he had discovered the hard way that too much spice (again, depending on the spice used) was overwhelming.

Touch - he had to be careful what he wore; some material was coarse, irritating... but some of the smoother material, like silk, was almost too pleasant. And that, in its own way, was almost as uncomfortable as the coarse materials.

Hearing... okay, he could ignore a lot of what he heard, dismissing it as background noise, but sometimes a very loud noise made him jump.

But sight... Sight was the one sense he appreciated, and always had. It was the one thing he missed when his senses faded to normal when he was ten. When they finally returned, Blair soon established that hearing was his strongest sense, but sight was still the one he most appreciated. He could see the slightest detail in so many things. One of the few things he remembered clearly from his days in Peru was how easily he could see animals from hundreds of yards away. One of his duties as Chopek sentinel was to guide the hunters to animals they would kill to feed the village - but occasionally he chose not to, when he saw a group of deer feeding peacefully - they were such beautiful animals! There were always plenty of other animals - including some of the big snakes - whose flesh provided good, nutritious food and were a potential danger to the tribe.

He could see so many colors... so many shades of colors. Sunrises and sunsets (sunsets in particular) were a joy. A field of wild flowers provided a palette that thrilled him. But the weirdest thing he was aware of seeing was a variation of shade in a sweater that had (supposedly) been knitted in one color. He could only assume that even although the dye coloring the wool was supposed to be the same, there were slight variations in the strength of dye used. It didn't show up to normal eyesight, but to him it was surprisingly distinctive. It was, however, something he could ignore as easily as he (mostly) ignored a sweater knitted in different colors; 'mostly' because several times he had seen multi-colored sweaters and wondered if the people knitting them were color-blind, the colors - at least to his eyes - clashed so badly.

But colors in nature - of them, he could truly say, "That's beautiful!"


End file.
